


The Perfect Crime

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Slayer had committed the perfect crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Crime

Prompt: The perfect crime  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Buffy Summers  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers  
Summary: The Slayer had committed the perfect crime.

The Slayer had committed the perfect crime, and she didn't even know it. She had burst in and held him at stake point at her Watcher's apartment for weeks, only freeing him once she had his unbeating heart in her hands. Nobody would look for it. Nobody but him knew it was missing. She could officially be dubbed the world's greatest thief, repeatedly committing the same crime.


End file.
